


The Crow: Vengeance

by MissWitch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Crow (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWitch/pseuds/MissWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a soul has unfinished business and can’t rest until vengeance is achieved. </p><p>Takes places during season 4 sometime after Hush, Maggie Walsh isn’t dead, and Adam’s not in the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything in the Buffyverse or the Crow comic series. I don’t pretend to own them. If I could, I’d pretend I didn’t own this story either.
> 
> [ ] = thoughts.
> 
> Warning: The following story contains:  
> Character deaths - in spades  
> Angst - oozing from every word  
> Blood, torture and gore - it ain’t pretty  
> Riley - the bastard

_"I believe there's a place where the restless souls wander. Burdened by the weight of their own sadness they cannot enter heaven. And so they wait, trapped between this world and the next, endlessly searching for a way to rid themselves of their pain - in the hope that somehow, some day, they will be reunited with the ones they Love."  
\--- quote from "The Crow: City of Angels"_

 

The attack was unexpected, swift and merciless. The gang was gathered at the Magic Box to research, in good spirits despite the daunting pile of books they had to read through. The first soldier burst into the store just as Buffy slid a hand over Giles’ shoulder, leaning over him to point at a picture as they’d researched the demon she’d battled the night before.

The commandos’ attack had been planned. Troops streamed in through the back door, even as they burst through the front. Bullets fired into the ceiling as they stormed the store sent a rain of plaster over the gang’s heads. None of the soldiers were wearing masks. He wanted Buffy to know exactly who was responsible for this.

Riley’s face was contorted in cruel glee as he stepped to the front of his troops. He hadn't taken the risk to be the first one in, wisely so, as Willow managed to send axes and knives from the wall flying through the air, killing several of the first in. The gang fought hard against the attack, but the sheer numbers of their attackers soon overwhelmed them.

Anya was the first to die. Graham cornered her behind the counter, easily disarming her of her baseball bat as she swung at him wildly. Her chest heaving, Anya faced him bravely, showing none of the fear she must’ve felt as Graham raised the gun to his shoulder.

"The only good demon is a dead demon," he said, pulling the trigger and sending a single bullet through Anya’s skull. Buffy whirled in horror at the sound, just in time to see Anya jerk backwards, her blood staining the wall behind her.

Insane with grief, Xander charged at the solider, yelling angrily, an axe held high over his head. But the axe was no match for Graham’s machine gun, and Xander was cut down before he’d even been close to striking range. His momentum carried his body forward, sliding to a stop just an arm’s reach from Anya’s still form.

Willow and Tara were the next to die. Buffy could swear she heard Forrest laughing as the bullets pierced their bodies. Shock and pain filled Willow’s face as she caught the crumpling Tara in her arms. Willow appeared too stunned to notice the blood that poured from her own body until a final bullet pierced her heart. Willow stared at Forrest for an endless moment before falling silently to the floor.

Frantic, Buffy rushed across the room, leaping over the bodies of her friends, and tried to wrestle the gun from Forrest’s hands. She could feel the hands of the soldiers grabbing at her, trying to subdue her. Screaming in frustration, Buffy fought fiercely against them, but she was grossly outnumbered. Soldiers piled on top of her, all struggling to restrain the furious Slayer.

A gun butt to the back of her head brought Buffy to her knees. She shook her head to clear it, but they hit her again. The second blow to her temple knocked her to the floor. Buffy saw the savage kick from a booted foot coming just before it rendered her unconscious.

When Buffy regained consciousness a short while later, she found herself securely chained to one of the chairs that had been around the tarot table. Riley slapped her, evidently not for the first time as she lifted her head. Blood trickled from Buffy’s mouth as her head jerked from the blow.

"Glad you’re finally awake," Riley said casually as he’d stood in front of her, his face in hers. "You’re missing all the fun." He stepped to the side, revealing Giles chained to a chair across from her. Giles’ body leaned forward, his arms bound behind him keeping him in the chair. Giles was covered in blood, and there was no doubt in Buffy’s mind that it was his own. She could able to see the cuts and welts that ran along his skin, staining what remained of his white shirt, red. Riley grabbed a handful of Giles’ hair, yanking his head upright.

"God, no," Buffy cried out in horror at her first glimpse of Giles’ face. Riley had merciless in his assault on her Watcher. Bruises, purple and red, bloomed on Giles’ cheek, one eye swollen shut. Yet Buffy could see the defiance that continued to gleam in the one green eye that Giles still had the use of.

"So, you prefer this old man to me?" Riley demanded angrily, slamming his fist across Giles’ jaw. Giles didn’t make a sound as his head snapped sideways, much to Riley’s annoyance. Instead, Giles spat blood on Riley’s boots insolently. Enraged, Riley spun to face Buffy.

"Just remember," he told Buffy. "This is all your fault. You could’ve had me. But no, you decided that you’d rather be with him." With a cold smile, Riley turned back to Giles.

Riley tortured Giles for hours, trying to break him, trying to force him to cry out. Forced to watch, Buffy broke first, sobbing loudly as Riley slowly snapped Giles’ fingers, one by one. Behind her the commandos laughed, forcing her face forward when she tried to look away from Giles’ pain. Giles bore the pain stoically, never uttering any sound louder than a grunt. He kept his eyes focused on Buffy’s, even as Riley began slicing into his back with a knife.

"Stop!" Buffy screamed, as Giles’ blood pooled on the floor by the chair. "God, please stop!!" she begged, unable to watch anymore. Riley swung around to face Buffy, his face incredulous.

"You want me to stop?" he asked in surprise, as if he couldn’t imagine why she was so upset. Buffy nodded, tears streaming down her face. Riley shrugged.

"Fine. I’ll stop," he said casually. Swiftly, Riley slashed the knife across Giles’ throat in one smooth movement. Blood spurted from Giles’ neck, splattering on Riley and on the floor around the chair.

"NO!" Buffy screamed, struggling against her chains. Wide-eyed, Buffy watched in disbelief and horror as the light in Giles’ eyes began to fade.

"I love you, Buffy," Giles choked out, blood trickling from his lips. It was the last thing he’d ever say. Buffy could only stare as Giles’ head dropped forward, and he exhaled one last time.

"There," Riley said, laughing as he wiped his knife clean on his pants. "I stopped."

A blinding rage came over Buffy. Screaming in outrage and pain, Buffy struggled against her chains, her wrists bloody from her previous attempts at escape. Ignoring the pain as the chains ripped through her skin, Buffy fought her way free. She threw herself at Riley, struggling for his knife.

Riley grunted under Buffy’s wild attack, howling as her knee slammed into his groin. He was barely able to protect himself, blocking as many blows as he could as she swung wildly.

Rage and hate filled Buffy as she pounded her fists into Riley’s face. With one cut of a knife, he had taken away the one man she’d ever really loved, destroying a love she’d only just realized. Buffy kicked and bit savagely as she felt hands start to drag her away from Riley. Using her Slayer strength, Buffy shook off the soldiers and lunged toward her ex-boyfriend once more, her bloody hands straining for his throat. Riley danced backwards in an attempt to evade her reach.

"Kill her!" Riley shouted at his men as he kicked at Buffy to keep her at bay.

The first hail of bullets brought Buffy to her knees before she reached Riley. Looking down, she saw blood pouring from her stomach, thick and black. Still, Buffy crawled determinedly forward, her body jerking as the soldiers fired on her again.

Laying on the floor, gasping for breath, Buffy knew that the battle was over, and that she’d lost. She could feel her life ebbing away from her, as sure as the blood flowed from her wounds. Knowing that there was no hope for her, Buffy decided on one final act of defiance before she died. Fixing her eyes on her goal, Buffy struggled on, ignoring the harsh laughter and taunts that filled her ears.

The soldiers jeered as Buffy dragged herself over the floor, her blood leaving a wide trail behind her. Riley watched with disgust, angry that even as she died, Buffy still preferred Giles’ dead body to him. Crawling painfully forward, Buffy nearly wept with relief as her hand finally touched Giles’ shoe. She called on every ounce of her remaining strength and pulled herself up to her knees, using Giles’ chilling body to steady her. Weeping with pain and sorrow, Buffy wrapped her arms around her gentle Watcher’s waist. Dropping her head into Giles’ lap, Buffy breathed her last breath, her eyes open to face death.


	2. Resurrection

Joyce Summers placed flowers on her daughter’s grave as the night surrounded her. The cemetery was silent with the exception of some hardy crickets doing their best to attract mates. Joyce didn’t fear the creatures that might have harmed her, not when she had a vampire keeping guard for her. Tearfully, Joyce stepped back to study her daughter’s grave, to study all of the graves.

Joyce didn’t know where she’d found the strength to insist that they were buried together. But she had.

Through sheer force of will, she’d overruled the Rosenbergs’ homophobic denial of their daughter’s lover, and had browbeaten the Harrises to bury Anya next to their son. She, herself, had buried her beloved daughter next to Giles, the man Buffy had only recently found the courage to love. Unable to stand the thought of attending six separate funerals, Joyce had insisted on one. She’d felt it was only right to bury them as they’d lived and died. Together.

A sob of sorrow escaped Joyce as the realization that they were gone, all of them, overwhelmed her. These people she’d grown to love and respect had been taken from her in one fell swoop. Not by a demon or a vampire, but by humans. Joyce wept with the unfairness of it all.

"There, there, luv," Spike said awkwardly, pulling the distraught woman to his chest. He blinked several times, fighting his own tears as Joyce’s sobs soaked his chest. Despite his best efforts, he’d grown quite fond of the spunky Slayer and her friends.

Spike knew it wasn’t right for the Slayer to have died like that, at the hands of human hatred. Spike closed his eyes, patting Joyce’s back clumsily.

He, himself, had found the bodies, the scent of blood drawing him to the shop. Spike had stood in the doorway, stunned by the sight that had greeted him. Not since his days as William the Bloody, running with Angelus, had he seen such carnage.

The Magic Box had been awash in blood, the metallic scent of copper filling the air. Even though he was a vampire, the intensity of the smell had made his stomach roll. He’d stared helplessly at the crumpled bodies, at the fallen lovers who’d tried in vain to protect each other, and known that they were all dead. He’d snuck away and found a pay phone, calling 9-1-1, then watched from a distance as the police swarmed to the store.

Joyce had been listed on the cash register as an emergency contact, and had been called to the scene to identify the bodies. Spike had emerged from hiding to prevent her from barging into the store. It was bad enough that he would never be able to forget the sight of Buffy’s dead eyes as she’d lain in her dead lover’s lap. There was no need for Joyce to see it. Spike shivered at the memory.

The Watcher had been tortured. Spike was sure of it. There was no doubt that whoever had done this had tortured Giles and made Buffy watch. It never occurred to Spike that not even two years ago, he would have gleefully done the same. Right now, Spike only knew it was one of the most horrible things he could’ve imagined.

Robbery gone wrong, the police had decided. Spike snorted with disgust. Only the Sunnydale police wouldn’t know a hit when they saw one. Robberies gone wrong did not include torture and execution style shootings.

"We need to go," Spike said suddenly, his dead skin prickling. He could sense an energy in the air. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but knew that he needed to get Joyce away from it.

"I don’t want to leave her alone," Joyce sniffled. A black crow alighted on Buffy’s headstone, focusing its bright eye on them.

"She’s not," Spike pointed out a bit desperately, his unease growing. His sensitive ears picked up the familiar sound of movement beneath the earth. "She’s got Giles and that bird’ll watch over her." The crow cawed as if in agreement. Joyce nodded despondently, allowing Spike to lead her away. The bird cawed again, watching their departure with a beady eye. When it could see them no more, it began pecking at Buffy’s grave, its beak tapping loudly on the granite.

The crow waited patiently as thunder rumbled in the night sky. It had a mission. A mission shared by the occupant of the grave.

Suddenly, a hand broke through the dirt below it, clawing its way to freedom. The bird watched impartially as another hand soon followed, dirty and bleeding.

Buffy gasped for air as she dug her way free of the grave. Dirt and grass matted itself in her hair as she sat up. Cawing encouragingly, the crow hopped on the headstone as Buffy dragged herself from her coffin. Covered in grime, Buffy lay still on the ground, her chest heaving from her efforts. Above her, lightning flashed through the air. She was oblivious to the first drops of rain that began to fall.

Slowly, with great pain, Buffy stood, turning to look at the bird calling to her impatiently. She stared with disbelief at the tombstone it was resting on.

_Buffy Anne Summers_  
Beloved daughter and friend  
She left us too soon 

Unbelieving, Buffy stumbled forward. Another flash of lightning illuminated the grave next to hers.

_Rupert Giles_  
Beloved friend and mentor  
The world will never know a finer man 

"No!" Buffy wailed, falling to her knees. She traced the words with her fingers, unable to believe they were real. Buffy wept inconsolably while above her, the sky opened up, rain pouring over her as if the heavens had joined her weeping.

Ruffling its feathers against the rain, the bird continued to call to her insistently. Emotionally spent, Buffy finally stood, looking around her. Her Slayer vision enabled her to read the graves that surrounded her.

[Willow Rosenberg, Tara McClay, Alexander Harris, Anya Jenkins.] Buffy’s heart broke just a little more with each name that she read. But even as she was filled with sorrow, something else flowed into her. Hate, rage, anger all swirled through her.

Her eyes dead and cold, Buffy turned to the crow, who still waited for her.

"I know what I have to do." Buffy told it simply. The bird cawed once more, and took flight into the night.

Turning her back on the graves, Buffy strode purposely from the cemetery.

+++++++++

Buffy gave no thought to her destination as she wandered through Sunnydale. Tired and exhausted, she found herself standing outside of Giles’ apartment. It was silent and dark, no welcoming light in the window. Giles had always left a light on for her, just in case she had needed him in the middle of the night. Buffy knew, even as she searched for the key he’d kept hidden away, that Giles wouldn’t be there to welcome her. Yet still, as she fumbled with the key and the lock, Buffy couldn’t help but call out for him as she pushed the door open.

"Giles?" she called softly, as though he might have been sleeping upstairs. "Giles!" Buffy yelled louder when there was no answer. He always answered her. No matter how soft her voice, he’d been attuned to her, waking instantly. Slamming the door shut behind her, Buffy rushed up the stairs to the loft. "GILES!" Buffy screamed, a note of hysteria in her voice.

Giles’ bed was empty, as she’d known deep down inside it would be.

"Oh god, Giles," Buffy sobbed, reality sinking in. Heedless of her muddy clothes and dripping hair, Buffy crawled onto the bed she’d shared with Giles for only a few short months. Pulling his pillow close, Buffy inhaled the scent that lingered there. She clutched the pillow tightly to her, and wept until she fell into an exhausted sleep.


	3. Graham

The loft was surrounded in darkness when Buffy woke. Instinctually, she knew she’d slept an entire day. Crawling reluctantly from the warmth of the bed, Buffy stood at a window, looking out at the night. She could see the stars shining in the sky, but they meant nothing to her now. The crow appeared, alighting on the windowsill, and Buffy pushed open the glass so it could enter. Buffy merely nodded at it as it flew inside, landing on the dresser. They both knew what needed to be done.

Stripping out of the tattered remains of her burial dress, Buffy pulled on Giles’ robe. His scent overwhelmed her. Buffy closed her eyes as she remembered the last time she’d seen him wear it, just before she’d removed it from his body. Buffy could still feel the way his hands had moved over her, the way he’d explored every inch of her flesh. No other man had shown Buffy the kind of tenderness that Giles had, even when their lovemaking had been fast and hungry with need.

Shaking off the memories, Buffy walked to the shower, grateful that the power and water for the apartment had yet to be turned off. She stood under the hot water, her eyes closed as the dirt was washed from her body.

Images assaulted her mind. Bloody, gore filled images. With perfect clarity, Buffy relieved Anya’s death, the back of her head exploding as the bullet ripped through her brain. She saw the bloodlust in Graham’s eyes as he pulled the trigger for that fatal shot. Willow and Tara’s death’s followed, the shock on Willow’s face as her heart was ripped apart, Tara’s dead body in her arms. Xander’s blood pooling on the floor even as he reached out for Anya in death, the axe useless at his side. And then Giles.

[Oh god!] Buffy thought, putting her hands on the cold tile as the pain of Giles’ torture ripped through her. She felt every slice of Riley’s blade as it had cut through Giles’ flesh, the sting of every blow on his face. Every minute of pain he’d endured because of her engulfed Buffy.

Grimly, Buffy opened her eyes. Staring straight ahead, she washed the remaining dirt and grime from her skin and hair. She shut off the water, which had begun to grow cold, and stepped from the shower.

Once dry, Buffy chose her wardrobe carefully. She’d just begun leaving clothes at Giles’ apartment before they’d been attacked. Dressed in unrelieved black, the long sleeved shirt hugged her body like a glove, leaving a glimpse of skin visible above the leather pants she pulled on. Buffy sat on the bed to tie the laces of her heavy black boots. She pulled a brush through her wet hair, leaving it to dry on its own as she moved over to Giles’ dresser.

Buffy studied herself in the mirror for a moment, her dead blue eyes staring back at her. With careful movements, Buffy pulled open the top drawer, revealing the assorted greasepaints he’d kept within. Her lips quirked into a smile as she remembered the day she’d discovered the hidden cosmetics. She’d held up one of the containers, and asked Giles if there’d been anything he’d wanted to tell her. Flustered, Giles had stuttered for a bit, before finally admitting that he had an affinity for the "Rocky Horror Picture Show." Delighted with this, Buffy had dragged him to a midnight showing of the film, as turned on by his Frank N. Furter costume as much as he’d been by seeing her dressing as Columbia.

[Those days are gone,] Buffy thought fiercely as she smeared the white make-up over her face. She darkened her eyes and mouth with black, contrasting the starkness. A macabre harlequin, Buffy stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had dried wild and untamed, framing her face in matted curls.

Anger and pain swirled through Buffy, even as her face remained emotionless. She was filled with the agony of her friends’ deaths, the hours of torture Giles had been forced to endure and her own pain as bullets had riddled her body. The sound of the soldiers jeering as she’d crawled towards her one true love echoed through her mind.

Buffy was a vessel for that pain. It was her strength and reason for existing, and she would channel it to exact her revenge.

Revenge was all she was good for now. Buffy was no longer the Slayer. The Slayer was dead.

She was Vengeance.

++++++++

Graham Miller only gave the crow above him a passing glance as it cawed loudly. He touched the radio on his flak jacket.

"All clear on the eastern sector," he murmured softly. There was a crackle of static before Professor Walsh’s voice resonated in his ear.

"Understood. Return to base," she ordered briskly. Rising, Graham motioned silently to his men and they moved stealthily through the forest. His eyes darted back and forth, watching for any signs of danger.   
They were a small patrol, only four men, and Graham had no desire to be caught unaware. His military mind noted that the crow called again, following his team as they moved, but he thought nothing of it.

Graham snapped to attention, as did his men, as they heard a rustling in the trees. There was no wind, no reason for the trees to make any noise at all. Graham signaled with his hands, and the men grouped together, back to back, tasers at the ready.

A figure dropped from the tree in front of him with a soft thump, crouching as it landed on the ground. The soldiers swung around to face it, training their guns on its body. Graham gawked in disbelief as it looked up at him, standing slowly.

"Buf… Buffy?" he stuttered, unable to believe what he saw. Buffy cocked her head. Graham swallowed as the moonlight reflected off the death mask painted on her face, sending chills down his spine. "But you’re dead," he accused. Buffy smiled, a cold chilling grimace.

"Yes, I am," she said, her voice low. "But then, so are you." With a sudden swiftness, Buffy leapt forward, planting a foot in Graham’s chest and sent him flying backwards. He landed in a heap on the ground, knocking down two of his men as he fell.

"Shoot!" he yelled from the forest floor. "Kill her." Buffy snapped around as the first taser was fired, the bolt grazing past her. She slammed her fist into the soldier’s face, snapping his head backwards. Yanking the gun from his hands, she broke his arm with a jerk of her elbow.

Buffy spun as the other soldiers moved toward her, smashing the gun into the closest face. He fell lifelessly to the ground, shards of bone from his broken nose embedding themselves into his brain, killing him instantly. Buffy swung the taser into her arm, pulling the trigger for a long blast that electrocuted another. His body fell, sizzling and twitching from the electricity. The soldier with the broken arm rushed at Buffy, yelling angrily. Buffy dodged him easily, snatching his knife as he passed. As he turned to face her, she threw the blade, embedding it into his heart.

From the ground, Graham watched in horror as his men were taken out. Scrambling to his feet, he pulled up the automatic machine gun from his side. Firing blindly, Graham sent a hail of bullets into Buffy’s body.

Buffy jerked as the bullets ripped through her body, but she felt no pain. Looking down, Buffy could see the holes in her shirt where the bullets had entered her, but there was no blood. Buffy grinned evilly as she looked up at Graham, who watched her in horror.

Turning on his heel, Graham ran through the forest in terror. Swiftly, Buffy followed. She ran effortlessly, ducking the tree branches that whipped passed her. With a cry of fury, she threw herself at him in a flying tackle, knocking them both to the ground. Graham’s fist caught the side of her face as he lashed out wildly. Buffy could smell his fear as she returned the blow. Struggling wildly, Graham tossed her to the side, scrambling to his feet.

"Not so brave by yourself, are you?" Buffy growled, moving lithely to her feet. Graham lunged at her, swinging out with his fist. Buffy avoided it easily, landing several quick jabs to his stomach. As he doubled over in pain, she connected an uppercut to his jaw, forcing him to take several steps back.

Rage and pain flooded through Buffy, blinding her, as she continued her merciless assault, pounding her fists into his face. Graham’s blood began to flow freely, covering her hands. Desperate, Graham tried vainly to defend himself against her attack. Buffy felt none of the feeble blows he managed to land on her body.

Finally, unable to take any more, Graham slowly sank to his knees.

"Please," he begged, blood dripping from his lips as his eyes swelled shut.

"Please what?" Buffy taunted, moving to stand behind him. "Please show mercy?" she asked, whispering in his ear. Graham nodded groggily. Buffy laughed coldly. "Sure, Graham," she said, placing her hands on the side of his face. Buffy gave a hard twist, smiling with grim satisfaction at the crunching sound his neck gave as it broke. "The same mercy you showed us."

Pulling her hands away, Buffy watched as Graham’s body fell lifelessly forward, his neck twisted around in an awkward angle. His lifeless eyes stared up at her in horror.

Above Buffy, the crow cawed with approval. Buffy kicked the body out of her way as she moved to look up at the bird.

"Who’s next?"


	4. Forrest

Wearily, Buffy returned to Giles’ apartment, carefully locking the door behind her. It wouldn’t do to be surprised by someone looking for a place to hole up for the night. Or for the day, Buffy mused, watching as the sun began to creep over the horizon. With Giles dead, a vampire could easily enter the apartment now.

[Giles is dead.] Buffy closed her eyes against the stabs of pain the thought sent through her heart. In her mind, she saw her beloved Watcher smiling at her, a huge toothy grin, the one he’d given her right after their first kiss. He hadn’t believed her when she’d told him that she’d fallen in love with him, that she’d rather be with him then someone closer to her own age. So, to prove herself, Buffy had grabbed him by the sweater, pulled him to her and planted a kiss on his lips.

Falling in love with Giles had been like finding the other half of herself. Buffy had never been so happy in all of her life. The first time they’d made love had been the first time Buffy had ever really felt whole.

The image of Giles chained to the chair, bloody and battered, superimposed itself over those happy memories.

[Riley will pay,] Buffy swore silently. [I will avenge you. All of you.]

Moving to the bathroom, Buffy soaped her hands and scrubbed the blood from them. She felt no remorse as the red water circled down the drain. Wetting a washcloth, she wiped the paint from her face before stripping her shirt off. One by one, her body expelled the bullets, leaving no sign of injury in their wake.

[You can’t kill a corpse,] she thought unemotionally as they fell to the floor. Once they were all out, Buffy scooped the bullets from the floor and dumped them into the trash. She continued undressing, and after pulling on Giles’ robe once more, she trudged tiredly up to the loft and crawled into the bed.

+++++++++

"What do you mean, he didn’t report back?" Riley demanded. Professor Walsh looked up from the clipboard she was studying.

"Exactly that, Agent Finn," she said sharply. Maggie Walsh was a cold, hard woman who did not like her authority questioned. "Agent Miller reported the eastern sector clear. He was ordered back to base, but failed to check in." Walsh returned her gaze to her notes. "I sent Agent Gates out to search for him." Riley gave a curt nod. Forrest would find Graham.

As if the thought had called him into being, Forrest appeared, he and his men stepping off the secret elevator. Riley could tell by the grim look on the black man’s face that the news wasn’t good.

"Graham?" Riley asked shortly. Forrest gave a curt shake of his head.

"Dead," he replied. "All of them." Riley stared at him in shock, rocked back by this information.

[All of them?] he thought in disbelief. Men had been lost on missions before. It was a hazard of the job. But never a whole team, and Graham had been his friend.

"All?" he questioned, just to be sure. Forrest nodded.

"All of them. They were slaughtered."

+++++++++

The day passed slowly for Buffy. She’d slept fitfully for a few hours, her dreams alternating between memories of happy times with Giles and images of his torture. She had begun to wonder which of them was worse. She’d showered and dressed, wandering the apartment restlessly.

Buffy couldn’t go out during the day for fear of being recognized. It certainly wouldn’t do for her to be spotted by someone who knew she was dead. So instead, she’d unearthed Giles’ hidden television and listlessly watched soap operas and game shows to pass the time.

Buffy snapped her gaze to the door as she heard the sound of a key being fit into the lock. Turning off the TV, she shoved it back into hiding and bounded up the stairs, hiding in the closet of the loft.

"Bloody hell," Spike cursed as he pushed the door open, the blanket covering him smoking. He’d had to waste precious time digging out the key he’d secretly had made when he couldn’t find the one Giles had kept hidden outside. The Initiative had been creeping around his crypt earlier, and he’d snuck out to avoid them. He’d decided to come to the Watcher’s apartment because he figured it’d be the last place ol’ Captain Cardboard would come looking for him.

The vampire’s mouth curled into a sneer. [If I didn’t have this chip in my head…] he thought angrily. Spike’s thoughts were interrupted as he looked around the apartment. Someone had obviously been here, he realized. Dropping the blanket to the floor, Spike sniffed cautiously at the air. Moving silently, he crept up the stairs. He’d be damned if some demon was going to use this place to squat in. Spike couldn’t place the scent, although it was vaguely familiar to him. He moved stealthy around the loft, stopping in front of the closet. Taking a deep breath, though he didn’t need it, he yanked the door open.

Spike was immediately bowled over by a small figure, its fists flying through the air as it landed on the floor. Spike caught the fist in his hand, gaping up in shock.

"Buffy?" Buffy immediately rolled off the vampire, jumping to her feet. She turned to run down the stairs, but Spike grabbed her ankle, dragging her to the floor. "Bloody hell. Buffy," Spike said again, his voice filled with wonder. "You’re alive." Buffy kicked her foot free, shaking her head.

"No, I’m dead," she denied, scrambling to her feet. Spike stood. Reaching out, he placed a hand to her neck. A pulse thudded under his cold fingers.

"You sure seem alive to me," he said wryly. Suddenly he noticed the bullet holes in her shirt. "You’re hurt," he said in concern. Buffy shook her head, pulling up the material to show him the unmarred flesh beneath.

"I’m dead," she hissed once again. Spike stared at her.

"Tell you what, pet," he said, finally shaking himself out of his stupor, "why don’t we have a sit downstairs and you can tell me exactly what’s going on."

+++++++++

"No. Absolutely not!" Buffy said angrily, jumping up from the couch. Spike watched her pace the room. He’d sat silently as Buffy had told him what had happened, from the slaughter to the events of the night before. As she’d spoke, Spike listened in astonishment as he let his microwaved mug of blood from the back of Giles’ refrigerator grow cold. Suggesting that Buffy tell Joyce she was alive had been the first thing that had come to his mind.

"Buffy, she deserves to know you’re alive," Spike said heatedly. "She’s practically insane with grief at losing the lot o’ you." Buffy whirled to face him, her hair flying wildly.

"Don’t you get it?" she demanded. "I’m dead." Spike looked Buffy up and down derisively.

"You look bloody well alive from where I’m standing." he snorted. Spike spun around, startled, as a black crow cawed from where it sat on the banister of the loft. [Where the hell did that come from?] he wondered, as Buffy nodded at the bird, almost as if she understood it.

"You want proof?" Buffy asked the vampire, stepping closer. "Hit me." Spike couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

"Just a bloody minute…" he bristled angrily. Buffy slammed his shoulders with the palms of her hands.

"Hit me!" she screamed in his face. Without thinking, Spike slammed his fist into Buffy’s face. He was almost resigned to the blinding pain he knew would follow. Buffy’s head snapped back from the blow and Spike felt… nothing. Not even the slightest twinge of pain passed through him.

"Bloody hell," Spike whispered, staring at Buffy in disbelief. Above him, the crow began to call to Buffy insistently.

"I have to go," Buffy told him, brushing past the gaping vampire. "They’ll be out soon." Reaching out, Spike caught her arm.

"I want to help," he insisted. "I want to help put these bastards in the ground." Buffy shook loose from Spike’s grip.

"You can’t," she said, climbing the stairs two at a time. "They’re human." Overwhelmed with everything Buffy had told him, Spike dropped back into his chair heavily.

Upstairs, Buffy began painting on her death mask.

"Find them," she told the bird. Hopping twice, the crow flew into the air, moving gracefully through the window Buffy kept open for it. In her mind, Buffy could see the forest as the crow flew through it, she could sense the air around it. Had she’d been alive, Buffy might have reveled in the sensation of flight.

Buffy’s hand paused and her eyes closed with satisfaction as her prey was sighted. Buffy darkened her mouth with paint.

"I’ll be right there," she murmured soothingly to the crow as it called for her.

Buffy was surprised to find Spike still sitting in the chair as she came back down the stairs. Spike looked up slowly, staring in horror at her appearance.

"Bloody hell, Slayer," he muttered, more to himself than to her. Buffy gave Spike an absent smile as she headed toward the door. Her mind was already whirling with angry memories and the need for revenge. "Wait!" Spike jumped out of his chair and grabbed Buffy’s arm. "I’ve had an idea," he told her. "I know how we can get the whole bloody lot of them."

Buffy shook herself loose of Spike’s grip. The vampire took a step back as Buffy turned to face him. There was no emotion in her face and her eyes were flat and empty, despite the rage that swirled through them. There was no life in them. For the first time, Spike finally believed what Buffy had been telling him all along. She was dead. Buffy wasn’t living for her revenge, she was, in fact, living revenge.

"Tell me when I get back," she said distantly as she swept from the apartment.

+++++++++++

Forrest and his men crept through the underbrush, their every nerve on alert. Their eyes darted through the dark night, watching for any sign of danger. Professor Walsh had been unable to determine the kind of demon that had killed Graham’s team, so all the men were tense and jumped at every noise. Forrest didn’t like patrolling blind, but orders were orders.

The men jumped, bringing their weapons to their shoulders as a black crow swooped down over their heads.

"Agent Gates, report!" Walsh’s voice ordered in his ear. "Your vitals just went through the roof."

"Just a crow," Forrest murmured in response, relaxing as the bird landed on a branch above him. Almost immediately, Forrest tensed again as a twig snapped in front of him. Forrest stood in horror, stunned as a figure appeared from between the trees.

"Hi Forrest!" Buffy greeted with grim cheerfulness. "Long time no see."

+++++++++++

At the Initiative base, Professor Walsh heard Buffy’s greeting through the open radio, immediately followed by gunfire. Her orders to report were answered only by screams of pain. Turning to another instrument panel, Walsh punched a button.

"Agent Finn, report to sector three-three-zero immediately," she barked. "Beta team is in trouble." Maggie listened to the squawk of surprise Riley gave as he confirmed that his team was en route before turning back to the sounds of men dying.

++++++++++++

Riley could smell the blood as he approached sector three-three-zero and knew that he was too late. He could hear one of the men behind him retching as the scene came into view.

Six men lay dead on the forest floor, several of them no longer in one piece. Riley had to swallow hard as he stepped over one of the soldiers, trying to ignore the way the man’s eyes stared up in horror. Riley’s boots squelched as they sunk into the blood soaked ground. A faint gurgle caused Riley to swing around, gun at the ready. Creeping forward, Riley realized that the noise had come from a figure leaning against a tree.

"Oh my god! Forrest," Riley breathed. One look told Riley that there was no hope of survival for his friend.

Forrest had been eviscerated, his inner organs spilling onto the ground from the long jagged wound that ran from his stomach to the top of his chest. The black man’s hands were clutched at his throat, dark red blood spilling over them. Riley knelt at his side.

"Who did this to you?" Riley asked urgently, knowing that there was not much time. Forrest’s eyes rolled to look at Riley.

"B- Buffy," he gurgled, blood flowing from his mouth as he spoke. Riley sat back in shock.

"Buffy’s dead," he muttered insistently. Forrest shook his head, the effort causing his hands to slide from his throat. Riley jumped back as he was splattered with his friend’s blood, staring as Forrest’s head lolled forward, his eyes blank. Wiping away the blood from his face, Riley engaged his radio.

"Base this is Finn. We have a problem."


	5. The Beginning of the End

The sky was gray as Buffy pushed open the door, stepping into the cool darkness of the apartment. Her shoulders hung with the weight of her mission.

Buffy had gone to the cemetery after she’d taken out Forrest and his men and had wept against Giles’ grave. Buffy hadn’t cried for the lives she’d taken. Every single one of those men had taken part in the carnage at the Magic Box. She’d seen each one of their faces frozen in her mind, jeering and taunting, gleeful with the kill.

No, Buffy had cried for what she’d lost. She cried for her friends, for her mom and for Giles. Buffy cried because she feared that they would be lost to her forever.

Spike looked up from his work as Buffy entered, blood covering her body and matted in her hair, her eyes red from tears. There were new bullet holes and tears in her clothing, but none of the blood appeared to be hers.

Buffy gazed at Spike, surprised to find him still at the apartment. Finally, after a few moments of silence, she tore her away to stare at the coffee table.

"You’ve been busy," she said calmly, her gaze sweeping over the items he’d gathered across the wooden surface. Spike shrugged, trying to pretend he was unaffected by Buffy’s appearance.

"Yeah, well, I told you I’ve got a plan," he said with forced casualness. Too weary to wonder, Buffy gave a curt nod as she moved to the bathroom. Spike listened in confusion at the sudden rain-like pitter pat from behind the door, followed by the clank of metal on metal. Spike shook his head and returned to the task at hand as the shower began to run. He worked in silence, barely glancing up as Buffy emerged in Giles’ robe and silently climbed to the loft. Spike waited until he figured Buffy was safely asleep before moving to the small, tiled room.

Spike gathered up Buffy’s bloody clothing so he could run them through the washer, although there wasn’t much he could do about the leather pants. He’d have to do something though, he realized, staring at the dark crusted stains. The scent of that much blood could hinder his plan and Spike knew he needed to get as much off the pants as possible. The glint of a bullet next to the trashcan caught Spike’s eye as he scooped up Buffy’s clothes. Frowning, Spike tipped the trashcan to look inside and was surprised by the pile of metal within. Shaking off his shock, Spike replaced the can and left the room. He had a lot of work to do before the sun set.

+++++++++++

"How is that possible?" Professor Walsh demanded. "You said you’d taken care of the Slayer." Riley stood at attention as his mentor paced the floor.

"I did, Professor," he defended. "Buffy was dead. I made sure of it." Walsh’s mind whirled as she tried to put all the information together. Something flickered in the back of the professor’s mind.

"A crow," she murmured thoughtfully.

+++++++++++++

Buffy sat in astonishment as Spike finished up outlining his plan. On her shoulder, the crow cocked its head almost thoughtfully.

"Right, so you see how simple it is," Spike said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself as much as Buffy. "I’ll never get this bleedin’ chip out of my head, but it’ll be worth it."

"You can’t be serious," Buffy said, eyes wide with disbelief. Spike nodded eagerly.

"That’s why it’ll work," he insisted, leaning forward. "The buggers’ll never expect it." Buffy sat motionless for a moment, turning the plan over in her mind. It was an unlikely plan, never in a million years would it work. But the more Buffy thought about it, the more she liked it. Nodding, Buffy stood slowly, her eyes sweeping over the assembled devices. She glanced toward the window, where the sun was beginning to fade away into night.

"We better get to work then."

+++++++++++++

"Anything?" Walsh barked into the intercom.

"No sighting of Buffy or a crow," Riley’s voice came back. The scientist huffed impatiently. She didn’t like this. Something was wrong, Buffy or the crow should’ve been sighted by now. It was long past the time that Graham and Forrest had made their last check-ins.

Suddenly, with a crash of glass, fire erupted behind her. Maggie threw herself to the ground as flames shot to the ceiling. Alarms went off as the fire grew, punctuated by incongruous sound of glass breaking. Around her, people and demons began to scream as they were surrounded by the flames. Cautiously, Walsh began to get to her feet, only to be forced to duck again when the bird swooped by her head.

Crying out in pain, Walsh slapped a hand to her face as the crow flew by, scratching her with its talons. Pulling it away from her cheek, Maggie stared at the blood on her hand in disbelief.

The crow flew by again, calling furiously. Ducking to avoid it, she followed its flight with her eyes. The professor’s mouth dropped open in shock as the crow wheeled up to the catwalk and landed gracefully on the vision of death that stood there.

Buffy stood still for a moment, watching the chaos around her. The smell of burning flesh, human and demon, filled the air. The Initiative was almost completely engulfed by the flames. Buffy knew that she only had a few moments before she had to leave.

Buffy hefted the last bottle in her hand thoughtfully as she and the professor stared at each other for a moment. Slowly, Buffy smiled.

"Bye-bye, Professor Walsh," Buffy called, throwing the last Molotov cocktail at the woman’s feet. The bottle smashed at Maggie’s feet, her eyes widening in horror as she was splashed by gasoline. Buffy watched with pleasure as flames enveloped the woman. Her screams of pain were music to Buffy’s ears.

Around Buffy, the Initiative base began to crumble as the corrosive fire ate away at the supports. Buffy heard several smaller explosions as experimental chemicals caught on fire.

Turning, Buffy began to run for the elevator, sending the crow ahead to signal Spike for the final phase of the plan, the phase that would finish the Initiative once and for all.

Grunting with effort, Buffy pulled herself out of the elevator shaft, into the fraternity house, just as the floor rumbled under her. Buffy smiled. Apparently, Spike’s homemade bombs had been worth all the time she’d spent placing them. The floor shook again, proving that they’d worked perfectly. A whooshing sound behind Buffy sent her diving away from the shaft just as a huge fireball exploded from it.

Brushing herself off as she stood, Buffy mentally called out to the crow, frowning when she received a jumble of confused images. Buffy knew that the images were being projected by the bird, but couldn’t make any sense of them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Buffy whirled in horror and surprise at Riley’s voice.

Riley stood flanked by his men, all heavily armed. Two of them held up the bloody and battered Spike between them. Buffy realized that they must have found him just as Spike had pushed the detonator. His chip would’ve prevented him from being able to fight the soldiers off.

"Looks like Hostile 17 has some fight left in him," Riley snarled, his fist slamming into the vampire’s face. "His chip should’ve prevented him from pushing the detonator." Painfully, Spike lifted his head to glare at Riley.

"It was worth every bloody ounce of pain," he spat. Spike grunted as Riley plowed his hand into the vampire’s stomach.

"Maybe a little unanaesthetized surgery will fix that chip right up," Riley hissed in Spike’s face. Spike glared back, saying nothing.

Eyes cold and flat, Buffy stepped forward as the crow swooped into the room. Riley’s men all snapped to attention at the sight of the bird.

"Now!" Riley yelled, gesturing at the bird. One of his men lifted the crossbow he carried and aimed for the bird as it moved through the air. Buffy screamed in pain, dropping to her knees as the crossbow bolt caught the bird’s wing, impaling it to the wall. The crow fluttered helplessly at the wood.

Buffy’s body jerked in pain as Riley pulled out a gun and began firing on her. Gasping against the searing pain, Buffy looked down in horror and surprise as her blood flowed from the wounds. Riley saw her shock and laughed harshly.

"Professor Walsh figured out your secret," he said, pulling out his knife as he stepped toward the struggling bird. "The crow is your link to this world. No crow, no you." Anger and rage surged through Buffy, drowning out her pain. With a primal scream, she leapt from the ground, lunging at Riley.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Riley shrieked as he fought Buffy, their bodies tumbling over the floor. Another crossbow bolt flew through the air, piercing the bird’s other wing. Buffy screamed again, falling helpless to the floor, unable to move. Pain blinded her, both the bird’s and her own. Above her, Riley laughed, his face twisting with hate. Slowly, he picked up his knife, kneeling down next to Buffy.

"Poor baby," he cooed mockingly, brushing the cold blade against Buffy’s cheek. "You came all the way back from the dead only to fail." With a sudden move, he plunged the knife into Buffy’s stomach. "That’s gotta be a bitch." Buffy clutched at the knife embedded into her, blood trickling from her mouth. Riley stood, and Buffy closed her eyes as the click of the safety of his handgun was flipped into the off position. Tears streamed silently down Buffy’s face. She had failed. Failed her friends, herself, Giles. Their deaths flashed through her mind, pain, shock and horror washing over her as she remembered the way that Giles had declared his love for her with his dying breath.


	6. The End

Buffy’s eyes snapped open. Giles had died for her, fighting every step of the way. Buffy realized that she may have failed in her mission, but she couldn’t stop fighting. She owed at least that much to Giles.

An eerie calmness settled over Buffy as she watched Riley aim his gun at her head. Everything around her seemed to slow down as his finger moved to the trigger. Buffy could hear her heart beating in her ears as he slowly began to squeeze the trigger. Gathering up every ounce of strength, Buffy threw herself to the side as the gun exploded, the noise snapping everything back into real time.

The bullet ripped through the hard wood floor, splinters tearing into Buffy’s skin. Moving quickly, Buffy yanked the knife from her stomach and threw it at Riley. He cursed ripely as the blade sank into his arm. Pulling the knife free, he tried to aim at Buffy’s still moving form.

"Why the hell won’t you die, bitch?" he shouted, firing off several more bullets.

Pain radiated through Buffy as she moved. She was using all her energy just to stay ahead of Riley’s aim, and had none left for an attack. It was only a matter of time before Riley hit his mark, and they both knew it.

The crow flapped half-heartedly against the wall. Spike knew that it was getting weaker and that he didn’t have much time. Spike eyed the soldier holding the crossbow. The man was so absorbed in the standoff between the Slayer and his commanding officer, he’d forgotten to reload it. The soldiers holding Spike had seemingly forgotten about him, holding him loosely.

There was a loud rumble beneath them as the base below them continued to collapse. Using the momentary distraction, Spike lunged toward the wall, dragging the soldiers with him. He was careful not to make any move his brain could interpret as ‘threatening’. Being floored with blinding pain would do no one any good. As Spike threw himself at the wall, he reached out and grabbed the bolts that pinned the bird to the wall. With inhuman strength, Spike wrenched them from the wall, freeing the bird as the soldiers tried to yank him backwards.

The crow gave an angry call as it dropped to the floor, hopping away from the soldiers. The moment of its release, Buffy felt a surge of energy rush through her. Moving easily, she dodged passed Riley and grabbed the soldiers who’d begun beating on Spike again with their fists. Grabbing one, Buffy whirled him around, using him as a shield as Riley fired on her. The man’s body jerked as it absorbed the bullets.

Buffy threw the dead man forward, pulling his gun from the holster. Instinctually, Riley caught his teammate’s body, and fell to the floor under his weight. Buffy pointed her gun, executing the soldier beating on Spike.

Riley struggled to his feet, lunging for the injured crow as it fluttered within his reach. Spike threw himself at the man, howling in pain as he knocked Riley down. Snatching up a wooden crossbow bolt, Buffy impaled the last of Riley’s men to the wall, effectively staking him through the heart.

"Looks like it’s just you and me now." Buffy said to Riley, standing painfully. She could feel every bullet wound and the gaping hole in her stomach where Riley had plunged the knife was bleeding freely. "Let’s see how big and brave you are on your own." Pushing Spike off of him, Riley scrambled to his feet. He stared at his men, dead or dying. He realized that he only had one course of action open to him now.

Spinning on his heel, Riley Finn ran for his life.

Riley ran through Sunnydale, his chest heaving. He could hear Buffy’s feet pounding behind him. Above him, Riley caught glimpses of the crow gliding from tree to tree, too injured to fly any further. The sky rumbled with thunder as he ran, and Buffy was illuminated in the flash of lightning that followed.

Buffy felt the rain begin to fall as she chased Riley through the town, limping as she ran. Her injuries prevented her from doing more than keeping him in sight. Her body cried out in pain with each step, but Buffy ignored it. Each jolt of pain was a reminder of why she was there and what she had to do. Buffy could feel the memories of her friends pushing her on, driving her forward.

Riley ducked around a corner, and Buffy stumbled after him as she gasped for air. Buffy screamed in aggravation as she realized the alley in front of her was empty, Riley nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it! Where is he?" she yelled at the sky in fury. Above her, the crow swooped down, wobbling as it passed. Buffy turned as she followed its flight. Lightning flashed, as the bird flew to the clock tower when Buffy and Riley had first discovered each other’s secrets. Giving a harsh bark of laughter, Buffy limped to the tower.

Riley shook the water from his clothes as he ran through the tower. The cawing of the crow caused him to spin around in alarm. The bird had flown in through a boarded up window, landing on a dusty table. Afraid, Riley drew his gun and pulled the trigger, only to have it click hollowly, empty.

"Uh-oh! No more bullets!" Buffy’s voice rang from the rafters. Riley stared up into the darkness.

"I’ll kill you!" he screamed at her. Buffy hopped lightly from rafter to rafter.

"You already have," she reminded him. Buffy jumped, landing on the floor behind him. "Now it’s my turn to do the killing," she said as Riley whirled to face her.

Riley stared in horror at Buffy’s face, as if he was seeing her for the first time. Rain and sweat had caused Buffy’s make-up to run and streak. Riley could see her golden skin beneath the paint. Water dripped from her, red from blood, hers and those whose lives she’d taken. But none of that frightened Riley. It was the look in Buffy’s blue eyes that terrified him. Her eyes held none of the warmth he remembered, just hate and vengeance.

"I have a present for you, Riley," Buffy said, as she began to circle him. Riley turned, keeping her in view as she moved. "Something that I’ve been saving just for you."

Charging forward, Buffy knocked Riley to the dusty floor. Riley tried to push her away, but Buffy’s grief and anger made her stronger. They grappled for several moments, but Riley was soon pinned beneath her. Straddling her ex-lover’s chest, Buffy grabbed his head, her hands over his temples.

"All the pain, Riley," Buffy whispered angrily, as his eyes opened wide in horror. "The pain of six deaths." Riley’s body convulsed under Buffy as the pain she’d been carrying around flowed from her mind to his. He could feel the pain every bullet had caused as it had ripped through the group’s bodies. "The pain of watching our beloveds die," Buffy said, watching as Riley did, the deaths of her friends over again. "Hours of torture, hours of endless torture." Blood began seeping through his shirt, mimicking the cuts he’d imposed on Giles’ body. "All for you, all at once."

Riley screamed, an unearthly scream, as his mind was overwhelmed with pain and horror. Buffy held on as he screamed over and over, giving him all the misery that she’d carried within her. After a few minutes, Riley stopped screaming, his eyes open, his body still.

Wearily, Buffy climbed to her feet, turning her back on a man she’d once had feelings for. She felt empty and exhausted, barely able to stand anymore. Without the need for revenge to spur her on, Buffy felt her life ebbing from her. Buffy gave a violent cough, touching her mouth when she felt something spilling from it. Buffy stared at her blood-covered fingers for moment in surprise.

"Bitch!!" Buffy spun as Riley scrambled from the floor, his eyes wild. He was insane with grief and pain, unable to escape the prison Buffy had created in his mind. He rushed at her to force Buffy to release him. Using his momentum against him, Buffy grabbed Riley’s shirt, tossing him into the wall.

The wall was old and in disrepair, and Buffy watched dispassionately as the wood gave way behind him, revealing the night sky. Riley’s arms pinwheeled around as he attempted to balance himself on the ledge. Slowly, she reached down and grabbed a wooden board lying loose on the floor.

"Catch Riley," Buffy whispered, tossing him the board. Automatically, Riley reached out for the object, a look of horror on his face as he lost the battle for balance and fell backwards out of the tower. Buffy stepped carefully to the edge, looking down. A flash of lightning illuminated Riley’s body on the ground, his limbs bent at awkward angles.

"It’s done," she whispered. Tears mixed with rain as she stared down. "It’s finally over." Buffy began to weep. She’d done what she’d needed to do. There was nothing left for her now.

Moving slowly, painfully, Buffy made her way from the tower. The rain washed over her as she walked outside, standing to stare once again at Riley’s broken body, his eyes open in horror. Shaking her head, Buffy moved on, leaving Riley where he lay.

Pain grew with each step Buffy took. She was dying. There was nothing for the crow to do but call to her encouragingly as she moved. Buffy focused her eyes on it, using it as her lifeline as it hopped from branch to branch. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Buffy saw the six white headstones in front of her. Falling to her knees, Buffy crawled forward to Giles’ grave.

Leaning against the cold granite, Buffy rested her head against the stone as she cried. Her mind, released from the pain and death she’d held within her, began reliving the happy times she and Giles had shared, the kisses and gentle touches between them. Buffy remembered the way Giles’ hair had felt between her fingers, the way his hands had slid along her skin.

"It’s over guys," Buffy whispered. "You can rest now," she told her friends as the rain poured down. Gently, Buffy traced her lover’s name with her fingers. "I love you, Giles," she murmured with regret. Giles was lost to her, Buffy realized. She didn’t know how to find him. Buffy knew that when she died, her soul would be doomed to wander, alone, searching for Giles and her friends.

It had been a choice she’d made when she’d chosen revenge. Her soul had been too restless to be at peace, but by returning to the mortal realm for her vengeance, Buffy had forfeited her chance for happiness.

"I wanna come home, Giles," Buffy said tearfully. "But I don’t know how. I’m so lost." Buffy felt her breathing becoming more difficult. She knew that one of Riley’s bullets had punctured her lung and it was filling with blood. Buffy’s eyes fluttered shut, her hand dropping to her lap as her breathing became more and more labored. After a few moments, even Buffy’s breathing slowed as her body succumbed to its injuries.


	7. Home

"Buffy," a voice whispered. Buffy lifted her head groggily, fighting for every breath. The rain stopped and the wind began to blow gently. Confused, Buffy shivered as she tried to focus on the voice whispering her name. It had sounded like Willow.

[Willow’s dead,] Buffy reminded herself grimly. [Gone. At rest, finally.] Buffy’s eyes drooped heavily again.

"Buffy," another voice whispered. This time it sounded like Xander to Buffy. Frowning, Buffy dismissed it as the wind. Buffy curled herself into a tight ball, fighting against the cold seeping through her body. She knew her fight was almost over, yet, she couldn’t seem to let go. For the first time, Buffy was truly afraid to die, knowing that she was doomed to spend eternity alone. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks at the thought of never seeing Giles again.

"You can rest now, Buffy. It’s ok," a gentle voice whispered. [Giles?!] Buffy’s eyes flew open in surprise. Clumsily, Buffy tried to stand but collapsed back against the tombstone, unable to control her body any longer. Struggling to sit upright, Buffy leaned back against the granite.

Buffy’s vision seemed to blur as she stared into the night, the darkness fading into a mist. Squinting, Buffy shook her head, trying to clear it. The figures of her friends seemed to appear in the mist, walking toward her out of the darkness. Buffy sobbed, damning her mind for playing such cruel tricks on her in these last moments. She was destined to die alone. Wishing otherwise wouldn’t change that.

Giles seemed to grow more and more solid as he moved toward her, Xander on one side, Willow on the other. Dressed completely in white, they were smiling at Buffy. [Not real,] Buffy told herself as they drew closer. Buffy closed her eyes against the hallucinations, tears streaming from her cheeks.

"It’s ok, luv," Giles’ voice whispered in her ear. "We’ve come to take you home." Buffy opened her eyes, shocked to find Giles’ smiling face in front of her. Tentatively, Buffy lifted her hand, reaching out toward the image. Buffy’s jaw dropped as her hand touched warm smooth skin.

"You’re real," Buffy breathed, running her hand along Giles’ jaw. Giles caught her hand with his, kissing her fingertips.

"Quite real," he assured her. "We’ve been waiting for you, Buffy," Giles said softly, turning Buffy’s hand over to brush his lips across her palm.

"Yeah, Buff," Xander said, crouching down next to her. "We can’t start the party ‘til you get there." Buffy gave a painful laugh, grabbing at her chest as she did. A look of sadness crossed over Giles’ face.

"I’m so sorry, Buffy," he murmured gently. "I know you’re in pain. But it’s ok to let go now. We’re here to take you home with us." Buffy clutched desperately at his hand.

"I can’t," Buffy whispered painfully. "If you knew what I’ve done…" Giles shushed Buffy gently.

"We know, luv," he assured her gently. "You did what you had to do, what you were sent to do. And just as the crow was sent to bring you here, we’ve been sent to guide you home." Giles spoke softly, trying to allay Buffy’s fears. Buffy gripped his hand tightly, staring fearfully into his eyes.

"Promise, Giles?" she asked. "You won’t leave me?" Giles shook his head.

"I won’t, I promise," he said solemnly. "We won’t leave you." Xander and Willow nodded their agreement to this statement. "Rest Buffy."

Holding Giles’ hand tight in hers, Buffy leaned back against the grave and closed her eyes. Giles could feel the pain that coursed through her body, and it hurt him to know what she’d suffered to avenge them. Tears gathered in his eyes as he felt her fighting against death, even though the outcome was inevitable. Willow moved down beside him, reaching out to take Buffy’s other hand in hers.

"We’re here, Buffy," she assured her best friend. "You’re safe." Willow’s eyes met Giles as images of what Buffy had done flashed through her mind. "Tara can rest easy now," she murmured as Forrest’s death came and went. Xander moved behind Willow, covering both hands with his own.

"We love you, Buffy. Come home to us," he urged softly.

"I’ve missed you so, Buffy," Giles crooned, brushing his free hand over her cheek. Once again, her death wouldn’t be easy. Giles wished he could help her, ease her pain. But he couldn’t. He could only be here for her. "Rest, my love."

Suddenly, Buffy gave one last gasp. Her eyes went wide with fear and she clutched desperately at her friends. Buffy couldn’t get air into her lungs as much as she fought to draw it in and she was terrified. Giles could feel the terror claw through her and then nothing. Closing his eyes tightly, Giles pulled Buffy’s limp form close, knowing this would be the last time he’d touch her earthly form. Willow wept as she felt her friend die, even though she knew what would happen next.

Buffy felt the iron band around her chest suddenly ease, and she realized she could breathe again. Opening her eyes, Buffy turned and stared at her friends.

"I feel…" she started.

"Light?" Xander asked. Buffy nodded. Giles stood, gently pulling Buffy up from the ground. Buffy stared in amazement as she realized that she’d left her body behind, leaning against the grave.

"Giles?" she said in confusion, looking from her still body to Giles’ face. Giles smiled, leaning down to kiss Buffy, his mouth warm and soft on hers.

"Your work is finally done," he said softly. "You’ve fulfilled your destiny. It’s time to go home,” he said, leading her away. Buffy felt joy bubble within her as Giles pulled her close. A sense of utter peace filled her.

"It’s over," she said, her voice breathless with awe and joy. Eyes bright with excitement, Buffy looked up at Giles. "I’m free." Giles grinned.

"Yes, you are," Buffy looked over at Xander and Willow, who were smiling goofily at her.

"And we’re all together," Buffy said. Reaching out, she touched her friends gratefully. "Thank you for coming for me." Xander grinned widely.

"I figured that it was the least we could do," Xander said, shrugging. "The G-man thought you’d find your own way, but I insisted we escort you ourselves." Giles glared at the younger man.

"Don’t call me that," he growled. Willow giggled as she linked her arm through Buffy’s.

"Actually, Giles wanted to come by himself, but Xander and I pestered him until he let us come along." Xander nodded.

"Anya and Tara wanted to come, but Giles drew the line. He said that three of us were more than enough."

"He really just wanted to have you all to himself for a while," Willow said in a loud stage whisper. Giles gave a long-suffering sigh.

"I’m standing right here," he pointed out, annoyance coloring his voice. Xander ignored him.

"I gotta tell you, Anya was way impressed," he said. "She said you could have a real future in the vengeance business if you wanted." Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked with interest. "She really thought I had a future in it?"

"Absolutely not!" Giles interrupted. He shook his head even as his lips twitched in amusement. "You’re done with vengeance." Giles pulled Buffy close and pressed his lips to hers. "I have you back and I’m never going to let you go again."

"Did you miss me?" Buffy murmured against Giles’ lips. Giles lifted his head so that he could look into Buffy’s eyes.

"More than words can describe," he murmured seriously. "But we have an eternity together ahead of us, and I’m going to spend every minute showing you how much I love you." Buffy snuggled closer, resting her cheek against Giles chest.

"I was so afraid," she whispered softly. Tears filled her eyes, and she burrowed closer to Giles. "I thought I’d never see you again." Giles closed his eyes for a moment.

"I know," he said. Giles ran his hand over Buffy’s hair, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "But I would’ve never let you go. I’ve been watching since you came back to the physical realm. I knew when your mission was finished and had always planned on guiding you home." Leaning up, Buffy kissed Giles hungrily.

"I love you, Giles," she told him fiercely when they pulled apart a few minutes later.

"And I you" Giles replied. Xander rolled his eyes.

"Any day now. It’s not like we’re getting any younger here," he complained good naturedly. Willow grinned as she punched him in the arm.

"Of course, it’s not like we’re getting any older either," she pointed out. Buffy couldn’t keep the grin off of her face as she watched her friends bicker.

"Well, I’m ready when you guys are," she said finally. Giles wrapped his arm around Buffy’s waist, leading her away from the cemetery. Buffy cocked her head to look at Giles.

"So, how exactly does one pass an eternity?" she asked curiously. Giles smirked.

"I thought I’d start off by showing you how much I love you," he said with a wink. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. Buffy stumbled over her own feet in surprise at Giles’ words.

"Is that even physically possible?" she demanded. Giles grinned.

"It is where we’re going." Throwing back her head, Buffy laughed as she wrapped her arm around Giles. Willow bounced excitedly at Buffy’s side as the mist began to surround the quartet.

"C’mon Buffy. Just wait ‘til you see…" she began to babble. Buffy laughed, her heart bursting with happiness. She was home at last, with the people she loved. She would never be apart from Giles again. [Forever,] Buffy realized, unbridled joy filling her. Smiling, Giles turned.

"Always," he murmured in Buffy’s ear as they faded from the cemetery. "We’ll be together always and forever."


End file.
